


Under the Mistletoe

by literaryoblivion



Series: Under The Mistletoe [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, sam plays matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam insists they take a break and celebrate Christmas (even if it is a few days after the fact). Dean gives in, and Sam decides to take this opportunity to not only give Dean a present he's pretty sure he'll love, but also to deal with the weird vibes and tension he's been getting between Dean and Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Mistletoe

It was actually two days after Christmas, but when you’re hunters, calendars and holidays tend to be forgotten. Sam, Dean, and Castiel had just finished defeating another mob of demons who had somehow obtained another Heavenly weapon. Dean was ready to get back on the road after it was all over, but Sam insisted they take a rest and try to celebrate Christmas.

Dean really didn’t see the point in celebrating it, especially since it wasn’t even Christmas any more. They weren’t kids so no Santa (not that they really believed in Santa when they were kids anyway), and he sure as hell wasn’t going to care about the Christian reason for celebrating, which Castiel had pointed out was in April not December. The only other reason was Pagan, and Dean didn’t want to think about the one time they had to deal with the Pagan reason for Christmas.

Even so, he did need a rest, and Sam seemed so happy when he finally agreed to let Sam do a little party for them and trim their motel room. Dean even went along with Sam to the store to go shopping because Sam’s cheerfulness was contagious and seeing him that way made Dean a little happier, too. Sam was so excited when they were walking down the messy aisle of after-Christmas sales, throwing decorations and toys and who knows what else into their basket. It’d been a while since Dean had seen Sammy smile like that, so Dean just played along, nodding when Sam held something up to see if they should get it. Everything was marked down, so why not? Maybe this little mini holiday would be good.

“Okay, well I’ll be right back, but you can’t follow me,” replied Sam as he unloaded an armful of tacky ornaments all marked at 25 cents.

“Why? What else do you need? We’ve pretty much cleared the aisle of every last decoration. Our room’s going to look like Santa’s elves had a bender in there,” Dean said giving a little chuckle to his own joke.

“I gotta get your present, but I don’t want you to see it.”

“Does that mean I have to go get something for you while you’re being all sneaky?”

“Well you don’t have to...” said Sam giving Dean his best puppy dog eyes.

“Oh get out of here. I’ll get you something.” Dean gave Sam a little shove to send him on his way.

“Get something for Cas, too,” Sam said as he started walking away.

“I thought he wasn’t coming,” Dean called after him.

“Yeah well, umm, he changed his mind,” shouted Sam as he disappeared around the shelf.

Dean shrugged his shoulders and continued down the aisle while trying to think of something to get for Sam and Cas.

It was true that Cas had said he wasn’t coming. Sam had asked Castiel to stick around for their little shindig, but he seemed a little reluctant. Lately, Sam had been getting a weird vibe from him. Well him _and_ Dean. He didn’t want to read too much into it, but every time Dean and Cas were in the same room together, they seemed really nervous, almost like they both… liked each other? Nah, that can’t be it.

The only time they didn’t act like teenagers around their crush was when they were in the heat of a hunt. The times when they weren’t focused on their work were the times that they exchanged nervous glances and pretended nothing happened when they accidentally brushed by each other or grazed each other’s arms. Come to think of it, that sounded exactly like they had a crush on each other but were too scared to admit it to anyone.

After Sam had thought more about it, he decided he needed to do something. The nervous giddiness and tension had gotten worse on this hunt (there had been a lot of downtime and research on this one), and he couldn’t stand it anymore. So even though he had accepted Castiel’s excuse initially about having to go back to Heaven to take care of things, Sam was going to pray for him to come back and change his mind.

Now that Sam had gotten away from Dean, he could call Castiel down. He was hoping that a simple prayer would do and not a threat like they were in danger or something. He would do it if he had to, but lying to an angel didn’t seem like a good idea to him.

Sam gingerly sneaked into the baby aisle and stood amongst the bibs and burp cloths, the one place he knew he’d probably be safe from Dean, and closed his eyes.

“Dear Castiel, please come down here. Dean and I wanted to… umm thank you for helping us with those demons?” Sam opened one eye and strained his ears to pick up the familiar ruffle of feathers.

There was nothing.

“Hey, umm Castiel, we know you’re busy, but I know it’d mean a lot to _Dean_ if you came and celebrated with us. He got you a present and everything. I did too…”

Sam knew he didn’t need to finish because as soon as he had said “it’d mean a lot to Dean,” he felt a sudden gust of wind behind him and the sound of a swishing trenchcoat. He smiled a little to himself knowing he’d said exactly what Cas had wanted to hear to come.

He didn’t need to lie to the angel after all. Well, at least not about something big. Besides it wasn’t a lie, really. Even though neither of them would ever say it out loud, Sam knew his brother well enough to know that Dean cared about Cas and that he would be happy the angel was there to celebrate. Totally not a lie. Sam turned to face Castiel, who was standing very awkwardly behind him and looking around confused at where he was.

“Why are we among infant products?” Castiel said as he stepped back a bit from Sam, remembering Dean’s rule about personal space. When he did, he bumped into the shelf of breast pumps behind him, knocking a few off to the floor. He bent down to pick them up, but Sam stopped him. Sam knew Cas wasn’t dumb, but he was so innocent sometimes that he wasn’t sure how much Cas knew about human existence. And he just wanted to avoid the awkward questions that Cas might ask him about the device he was about to pick up. He probably knew, but Sam didn’t want to risk it.

“Oh hey, Cas, don’t worry about those. I got it,” Sam said, quickly picking the breast pumps off the floor and shoving them back on the shelf. He quickly placed his hand on Castiel’s shoulder and started guiding him away out of the aisle.

“Is there something you need to tell me?” Castiel remarked as Sam continued gently shoving the angel out of the baby aisle.

“No. Wait. What? What do you mean?” said Sam with a genuinely confused look on his face. Castiel gestured back towards the baby section that they were now leaving.

“Oh, no. Nothing like that. I just went there cause I figured it’d be more uh private. You know less people to get freaked out when you just appeared out of nowhere.” Castiel nodded with understanding.

“So, I know you didn’t want to join us, but it just wouldn’t be the same without you there, you know?”

“This is about that party,” said Castiel as a statement not a question. He looked as if he was already regretting coming to Sam’s call.

“Yeah sort of. I mean, I think Dean was a little sad you didn’t want to stick around.” Sam was going to milk this for all it’s worth.

“Really?” asked Castiel in a hopeful sort of way. “Is he here?”

“Yes, but he’s getting our presents. I figured I could help you get something for him too, if you want.”

“Yes,” said Cas in a very determined voice. He then started walking towards the hardware department, leaving Sam to start jogging to catch up to him.

***

Dean slowly made his way out of the seasonal section, lost in thought over what to get the two of the most important men in his life. He knew they’d appreciate whatever it was he got them (they weren’t picky), but for one of them in particular he wanted to make sure it was, you know, special. Because he’d probably never gotten a present from someone before. (Do angels give each other presents?) Not for any other reason like cause he’d want it to mean something _more_ than that or anything.

Now that he was in the main aisle, he looked up at the signs to see where he should go, secretly hoping the sign would also tell him what he should get. It didn’t, but it did tell him where the men’s department was, so he headed that way.

While he pushed his cart, which was overflowing with decorations and candy, Dean thought that he must look pretty funny right now. He wasn’t much of a holiday person, and here he was in a knock-off Walmart in some dinky town pushing a basket full of unwanted Christmas products—the aisle had been pretty picked over, clearly the good stuff had been taken. He just needed a Santa hat to complete the mental picture, like he was some hillbilly after-Christmas Santa who delivered discounted goods to all the little children.

He stopped as he spotted a Santa hat nearby and contemplated getting it. At first he decided it wasn’t worth it. Only Bobby would think it was funny, and he was 5 states over and wasn’t around to laugh at him or call him an idjit. But then he noticed it was only a dollar, and he could probably get Cas to wear it, which would be very entertaining, so he threw it into the basket.

Once he was in the men’s department, he stood among all the coats and pants debating on whether he should get something practical or sentimental for Sammy. This store had plenty of plaid shirts, so he could always get one of those because who couldn’t use some more plaid? He even thought maybe he’d get socks, but who likes getting socks for Christmas?

It used to be so much easier when they were younger. Sam was happy with anything even if it were a piece of candy since they didn’t have much to begin with. Not that he wouldn’t be happy now with whatever Dean gave him, but he was a grown man. He couldn’t just give his brother a piece of candy. Or socks.

Deciding that a plaid shirt was probably the safer option, he grabbed one and held it up to make sure it was the right size. As he started to lower it down, he spotted Sam a few racks over where the ties were. Dean, suddenly nervous, shoved the plaid shirt in the basket and started covering it up with red and green garland and ornaments.

Once he’d made sure the plaid was well hidden, he looked back over to where he saw Sam. He was holding up three Christmas-themed ties, which Dean hoped to God weren’t for him. Dean slowly started walking over to Sam, and then coughed loudly to let Sam know he was there, in case he needed to hide anything.

“I saw you already,” said Sam, without even turning around as Dean approached.

“Oh you did, huh? You didn’t see anything else didya?” asked Dean, wondering if he was going to have to get something else for Sam since he probably already saw his gift.

“No just you digging around in the basket.”

“Oh, good. So… uh those aren’t for me then?”

“You? A Christmas tie? Dean, am I your brother? I mean come on.”

“Well…” Dean gave him this shrug that seemed to say that sometimes he wasn’t sure, but his face was full of relief.

“It’s for Cas. I thought it’d be funny.”

Dean started picturing Cas wearing one of the ties Sam was holding up. A small smile formed on his lips as he thought more about it: Cas standing there all awkward in his trenchcoat wearing a tie covered in Christmas trees. He would look cute in the tie. Wait. Cute? What was he saying?

“Dean? Did you hear me? Which one should I get?” asked Sam holding the three ties closer to Dean’s face. Besides the one Dean had pictured Cas wearing, one had a snowman on it that was more creepy than cute, and the other had Santa and his reindeer. Dean of course pointed to the one with the trees, but he did try to seem like he didn’t really care one way or the other. Cause he didn’t. Did he?

“That one’s less weird looking,” said Dean. Sam smiled a bit, agreeing with Dean’s choice, and threw it in the basket.

“Well I’m all done. I already got yours; it’s in the car safe and sound,” said Sam with a huge grin.

“Uh okay. Well I still need to get something for Cas.”

“Here. I’ll take the basket and pay for everything while you look.”

Dean started to push the basket toward him, but then remembered that Sam’s present was hidden underneath all the crap and quickly pulled the cart back to him.

“Um, no. I got it.”

Sam gave Dean a weird look, but just shrugged it off. “Ok, well Cas is here somewhere, so I guess I’ll go find him and see if he’s ready.”

“Cas is here?” Dean exclaimed a little too quickly and with far too much excitement.

“Uh yeah. He wanted to get us presents, too,” said Sam, realizing with Castiel’s and now Dean’s outbursts that his suspicions about them were proving true.

“Oh, that’s cool,” said Dean trying to play off his previous excitement. Yeah, Sam wasn’t buying it.

“You’re being really weird. You okay?”

“No I’m not. You’re weird.” Sam gave him the biggest eye roll he could muster and just walked away. Apparently talking about this turned Dean into a five-year old, which Sam did not want to deal with.

Dean shook his head, knowing how childish he sounded, but it just kind of came out. He knew Sam was right. He was acting odd, and it wasn’t just because he was trying to hide Sam’s present. He’d been this way and had this odd feeling whenever Cas was around.

Even though he acted angry every time the angel popped up out of nowhere, his heart skipped a beat every time he heard the ruffle of feathers announcing his arrival. He was pretty sure Cas knew it too, which is why he had started appearing more often without being called.

As much as Dean tried to squash down the giddy feeling he got when Cas showed up or when he was alone with him, he couldn’t. He thought he was pretty good at clamping it down when others were around though. But he knew if Sam was noticing enough to ask him about it, it was more obvious than he thought.

 _I’ll have to talk to Sam about it some time,_ Dean thought, _but after this whole Christmas thing._ As afraid as he was to admit it, Dean knew this feeling he experienced every time he was around that nerdy dude in a trench coat meant he liked him— _liked_ liked him.

Dean wasn’t sure how Sam would react to that confession, so he’d rather have it come out later rather than sooner. More because he was a Winchester who avoided talking about feelings at all costs and less because he didn’t want to put a damper on the festivities.

Dean looked around to see where he was since he’d just been wandering while lost in his thoughts of Cas. He found himself where all the perfume and cologne was. Maybe he could get cologne for Cas, then he could have an excuse to get closer to him to smell it.

He was a little mad that Sam had gotten a tie for him already. He had thought that would have been good to give Cas himself. Come to think of it, Dean wasn’t sure Castiel even knew how to tie a tie since it was something his vessel, Jimmy, was already wearing. Dean would be happy to be that person that taught him how to do it. Another excuse to stand close to the angel and gaze into those mesmerizing blue eyes as he would tighten the knot.

Smelling him? Tying his tie? Excuses to get closer to him? What was going on?

 _Pull it together, Dean,_ he told himself. He hesitated getting closer to the cologne, but he couldn’t think of anything else to get ~~his,~~ no, _the_ angel. So, he figured cologne was manly enough and couldn’t be read into too much by Sam despite Dean’s own ulterior motives for the gift.

Because it was a no-name mart, there were only five choices, which for once Dean appreciated. It meant less time looking ridiculous sniffing cologne and picturing how Cas would smell wearing it. Dean picked the one he liked best, which also happened to be the most expensive of the five. Dean actually didn’t mind, he almost added “because Cas is worth it,” but stopped himself. No matter how true the statement was, he wasn’t in a L’Oreal commercial.

With his presents picked, he made his way to the cash register.

As Dean waited for what seemed like an hour, which in reality was only ten minutes, for the cashier to ring up his items, he kept an eye out for Sam or Cas. Still no sign; odd but good. After paying for the items, he threw everything in the cart and flew out the door, rushing to the Impala.

Once he got closer, though, he realized why he hadn’t seen them. They were both already in the car waiting for Dean. How long had he been sniffing cologne?

Dean slowed his pace as he approached the Impala; both Sam and Castiel looked like they had just finished laughing about something. Sam got out to help with the bags.

“What’s so funny?” asked Dean as he popped the trunk.

“You,” replied Sam with a grin.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dean was already sounding slightly defensive, and after rushing and nervously look around like he was some thief when he didn’t have to meant he wasn’t in the mood to be laughed at. Sam could sense this, and because he didn’t want Dean being a sourpuss at what was supposed to be a fun, relaxing party, he tried his best to back pedal.

“No, well we just saw you through the window looking nervous is all and running out like you were in a race. That cashier took forever though, didn’t he? Did the same thing with Cas and me, and we only had a few things. Sorry you felt like you had to rush.”

“It’s fine. I was worried you’d see is all.” Dean’s irritation ebbed away quickly. He couldn’t be mad at Sam; it wasn’t his fault. And he knew how much this celebration meant to him, so he tried his best to get back into the cheery mood he had before.

After loading the bags in, Dean shut the trunk while Sam took the basket to the “Return Cart” stall. Dean got in the car and turned to face Cas, who was smiling wide.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Hey, Cas. So… uh… finished everything you needed to in Heaven, huh?”

Castiel gave a bit of a puzzled look before answering, “There’s nothing urgent there at this point in time.”

“Good. Well, I’m glad you’re not needed. No, no, that’s not what I meant. I mean it’s good that you got it all worked out. So you could come…” _For you. Tell him you are happy he is here with you._ “You know, for Sam.” _Way to go, Dean. Speaking of Sam, what is taking him so long with that cart?_

Castiel looked a little crestfallen. “For Sam?” he repeated.

“Yeah, I mean, he’s been so excited to do this party, so it’s good you could end up making it. It probably wouldn’t be near as fun if it were just the two of us.”

“Right,” Castiel said, looking even sadder than he did before. Dean didn’t have time to notice the angel’s change in mood because Sam got in the car just then.

“Alright, let’s go,” said Sam, eager to get back to the motel to decorate.

As Dean started the car, Sam turned back to Castiel to find him staring at the floor of the Impala like it was the only thing keeping him there. If Castiel was going to be like this for much longer, Sam knew that he probably wasn’t going to stick around, which meant his “present” for Dean was going to be for naught. Ugh, what had Dean said this time that he was going to have to fix?

***

They pulled into their motel; a run-down establishment whose colors of avocado green and burnt orange had long gone out of fashion and vibrancy. The car ride had been short, which Sam was thankful for as it meant Dean didn’t have enough time to upset Cas more. Sam was also glad Castiel hadn’t decided to vanish on them mid-ride either.

Dean was the first one out, ready to get the party started because the sooner it began, the sooner he got to eat. As soon as Dean shut his door, Sam turned to Castiel.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Did Dean say something mean?”

Castiel looked up, at first with saddened eyes, but they quickly changed to a glare. “You lied to me. You said he wanted me to be here.”

“He does!”

“He told me it was you,” said Castiel, and then with a pang of regret, “I knew I should not have come.”

“Wait, Cas! Don’t go. Look, I know he is glad to have you here. You know Dean. He’s not good at expressing his feelings. But I promise you, he does want you.” Then realizing how that sounded quickly added, “Here.”

Castiel didn’t seem reassured by Sam’s statement, so he tried a different tactic.

“Besides we all got each other gifts. It’s better if you are there to see the other person open it.”

“I suppose if it is customary, I will stay till then,” answered Cas resolutely.

 _Great_ , thought Sam, _they are going to be all weird again during the party._ He was going to have to talk to—

Dean knocked on the window, his hands full of bags.

“You two ever going to get out, or you going to make me have a party by myself?” yelled Dean. Sam threw his hands in the air as an apologetic gesture and quickly got out. He was about to open the back door for Cas, but the angel had already transported himself to the motel room, opening the door for Dean.

Sam checked the trunk, getting the last remaining bags, but he stood there for a moment before locking it up. He needed a reason to get Dean alone to talk to him about Cas, and he needed to do it quick. Now was a good a time as any, before preparation went underway.

“Hey, Dean! Something’s up with the car,” Sam called, knowing full well that saying something was wrong with Dean’s baby was the fastest way to get him outside.

“What?!” shouted Dean as he ran out of the motel room faster than he had at the store. Unfortunately for Sam, Castiel was close behind him.

"What’s wrong with Baby?” Dean asked, slightly out of breath as he stroked the side of the car.

“Oh, nothing. I thought there was, but the key jammed is all. Sorry.”

Dean gave Sam his best bitchface and started walking back to the motel.

“Wait. I gotta ask you something. Here, Cas, will you take these in for me? I don’t want Dean to see what it is,” said Sam holding up the last bags. Castiel accepted them from Sam’s outstretched hand and disappeared into the motel room.

Dean, who suspected he knew the answer, asked, “What did you want to ask me?”

“Have you not noticed Cas’s mood since we left the store?”

“What do you mean?”

“He’s been quiet and sad looking the whole ride over here.”

“The dude is dealing with a war in Heaven; I’m sure he’s preoccupied and sad about that.”

“No, Dean. When he got here, he was happy and excited until _you_ talked to him in the car. What did you say?”

“I didn’t say anything. Just that we were glad he could make it.”

Sam shook his head. “Cas doesn’t think you want him here.”

“What? That’s stupid. Of course I want him here,” Dean blurted out.

Sam, satisfied with this admission, folded his arm and put on his stern “parent” voice. If Dean was going to be a child about this, Sam would act in kind. “Then you better tell him that yourself or he’s going to leave. I forgot a few things, so I’m gonna get them right now. You better tell Cas and have the tree set up by the time I get back.”

“Geez, okay, fine. I’ll set up the tree.” Sam gave him a “and what else?” look. “And tell Cas. Go already and bring me some freaking eggnog.” Then as an afterthought he called out, “The good alcoholic kind!” Sam, already in the car, shooed him off through the window and drove away. 

Dean turned back to the motel room and made his way towards the door. He was walking very slowly, trying to think of what he could say to Cas. He hadn’t lied to Sam; he did really want Cas there, but the reason why he wanted him there was going to be difficult to say out loud. Did he even really have to say it?

As he opened the door to the room and walked in, he saw Cas sitting quietly at the table with all of the bags laid out on the nearest bed. Castiel looked up at Dean when he came in, a flash of something Dean couldn’t quite read passed his eyes. Dean shut the door behind him and strode over to where the bags were. Cas gave him a puzzled look.

“Where is Sam?” asked Castiel, turned in his seat to face Dean.

“He said he forgot something, so he went back to the store. He wants us to set up the tree while he’s gone.” Dean began pulling out all of the décor from the bags and tossing them back onto the bed. He had made sure to hide the one bag with the shirt and the cologne in it under the bed, so he didn’t really pay attention to what he was pulling out of the bags.

Cas stood up and walked closer to the bed, standing just behind Dean. Dean could feel him, feel how close he was, but he tried to ignore his heart beating faster and continue pulling things out of the bags. In his head, Sam’s words of “tell him” repeated, but he shook his head as if trying to get them out. How was he supposed to tell him?

“What would you have me do?” Castiel, still behind Dean, felt useless just staring at Dean and the Christmas decorations piled up on the bed. It was taking a lot out of him to honor his promise to Sam about staying when it didn’t seem like he was needed or wanted.

Dean turned back to look at Cas, and he could tell that if he didn’t do what Sam told him, the angel was going to disappear any second. And Dean didn’t want to deal with Sam’s lecture or the hurt that he himself would feel if he knew he was the reason Cas didn’t feel comfortable with them. He liked having the dude around, and he didn’t like the worry that overcame him every time he left thinking he might not come back.

Geez, it was easy for him to think all of these things, why couldn’t he just say them?

Dean picked up the Christmas tree box on the other bed and handed it over to Cas.

“You start setting up the tree, and I’ll start pulling out the ornaments. No mojo either. Setting it up is half the fun.” Cas gave Dean a frown at the mention of not using his angel powers, which Dean returned with a grin. He set the box down and began tearing it open and pulling out the parts of the tree.

They had lucked out and found a 6 foot pre-lit tree for only 20 bucks. Of course, neither brother had really looked at the box at the store, so when Castiel started pulling out what looked like a purple tree, he held it up to show Dean.

“I don’t believe there is any tree that produces this color.”

Dean looked up from the ornaments to see the confusion on Cas’s face and the metallic purple branches in his hand. Then, he burst out laughing. Cas furrowed his brow.

“I don’t understand what’s so funny, Dean. This is not a tree from this Earth.”

“No wonder it was so cheap. It’s okay, Cas. It’s a fake plastic one. Sometimes they make them different colors.”

“Why?”

“Good question and one I have no answer for. Do you know how to put it together? I’m sure there’s instructions somewhere in the box.”

Castiel rolled his eyes and purposefully ignored the question while he finished pulling the rest of the tree out of the box.

Dean watched out of the corner of his eye as Cas set the tree stand down and slowly put the bottom part of the tree in. As a few of the branches fell, Cas looked at the tree with a mixture of awe and disdain, if that were possible. Having finished taking all the ornaments out of their confinements, Dean knelt down next to Cas and the tree.

“So you kind of have to fluff up the branches a little since they’ve been all squished in the box. Makes it look more full and real.” Castiel raised one eyebrow as he looked at Dean. “Well, okay not real, but it gives us more room to put ornaments.”

The angel looked on as Dean bent the branches on the tree and then followed and copied his movements for the branches in front of him. Together they put the tree up in silence, connecting each section to the previous one, plugging in the cords for each part, and fluffing up the branches.

It was almost like a dance, each one moving around the tree bending branches this way and that. Sometimes Dean would just stop and glance over at Cas who was in deep concentration, focusing on getting the purple branches bent a certain way.  He’d just smile to himself and gently shake his head as he went back to his own section. Occasionally they would go for the same branch, their hands slightly brushing each other, but one or the other would mutter a quick apology and step over to work on another branch, neither one mentioning the pulse of electricity at the touch.

The silence was deafening, and while it seemed as if Cas didn’t mind at all, Dean couldn’t take it any more (probably because Sam’s voice was still in his head reminding him about what he still had to do).

“I wonder if Sam’s got some Christmas music on his iPod. Can’t decorate without some good tunes.” Dean fished through Sam’s duffle, finally pulling out the device just as Cas was putting the top section of the tree on.

“Ahh good. At least Sam has some good ole fashioned Nat King Cole and not some crappy pop remixes,” mumbled Dean as he scrolled through the music on the iPod. He turned the sound all the way up and clicked for the album to start playing. Once the delightful sounds of “Deck the Halls” started, he set the iPod on the table and returned to the tree.

Cas had just finished the top section and was now standing near the tree, not entirely sure what he was supposed to do next. He looked up at Dean, waiting for his next instructions.

“You did a good job, Cas. It kind of looks like a tree, well you know if there were purple trees.” Cas looked back at his handiwork and smiled at Dean’s compliment. “Now we just gotta plug it in. Man I hope they all work.”

Locating the nearest outlet, Dean dragged the cord from the bottom of the fake fir and knelt down to plug it in. He returned back to his spot next to the angel to take a look at the results.

Oh boy did the Winchesters know how to pick ‘em. Not only did they end up with a metallic purple tree that would have been more at home on the set of a Katy Perry music video than their tacky motel room, but it was outfitted with multi-color lights. It might have been okay with white lights, but with the various colors reflecting the branches, it was like being forced to look at a kaleidoscope of every color you hate while you were being drugged.

Basically, it was hideous.

But somehow despite the nauseating feeling that came at first glance, after Dean stared at it longer, the nausea subsided and he got used to it. Really, he was only going to have to suffer the eyesore for at most another 24 hours, so he could stand it for that long anyway.

Cas, however, looked completely horrified. For someone made completely of light, he seemed to be in physical pain with every twinkle of the bulbs. He turned to Dean to ask if this was something everyone had in their house on Christmas and why anyone would want what he was pretty sure was an abomination in their sight let alone their home, but instead he stopped himself as he caught the look on Dean’s face.

A smile small had started to form on the hunter’s face while he had been gazing at the tree. The smile turned into a small chuckle, and finally a hearty laugh. The angel looked on, wondering if being exposed to so many colors had somehow affected the Winchester.

Dean slapped Cas on the back as he continued laughing. “Isn’t it great?”

Cas paused, quickly scanning his charge to make sure there really wasn’t something wrong with him. Normal. “Uh. Great? I’m not sure that would be how I’d describe it.” 

“Oh, Cas,” is all Dean said, shaking his head, his hand still on the angel’s back. He knew he was nearing the time that it became uncomfortable to still have his hand there, but he liked being able to feel Cas, there, real, and so close to him. He really should move his hand; he really should do something else. He really should…

“Is something wrong?” asked Castiel, still concerned for his human.

Dean realized he had stopped laughing and was just standing there staring at his hand, warm on Cas’s shoulder. He quickly removed his hand, almost shaking it like he had touched a hot stove, and shoved it in his pocket. “Huh? No. Nothing’s wrong,” replied Dean looking everywhere but at Cas.

The angel frowned. “If you do not want me here, I will leave. Give Sam my apologies.”

_Wait, what? Leave? No. Say something. DEAN. SAY SOMETHING NOW._

He jumped out and took hold of Castiel with both hands, as if this was going to keep him from disappearing, as if he was capable of holding the Heavenly being there with him for as long as he wanted. “NO,” he shouted, his voice full of fear and desperation.

Cas looked taken aback by this outburst. Perhaps he had been wrong about his presence there.

“No?” He wasn’t sure what else he should say to the distraught man clinging on to him as if his life depended on it.

Realizing how tight his grip was on Cas, Dean straightened up a bit and loosened his fists, but still had a firm hold on the angel, just in case he tried anything like disappear on him before he had explained himself.

“No, Cas. Please don’t leave. We… I… I don’t want you to go.” The last sentence was almost a whisper with how softly he said it. But surely Cas had heard him; he wouldn’t have to say it again. Couldn’t he see how much Dean wanted, no, needed him there? He was a freakin’ angel, couldn’t he just sense Dean’s feelings about him? He looked into those piercing blue eyes, hoping, praying that his message had been received.

“Then, I will stay.”

“I mean, I don’t want to force you here against your will. Just because I want you here doesn’t mean you have to stay. If you have to go, you have to go.” Dean was covering his tracks. He had been way too close to a chick-flick moment just now, and he had to say something to distance himself from it.

Castiel placed his palm against Dean’s face, stopping whatever rambling he was doing mid-sentence. Dean’s heart stopped at the touch and then quickly began beating faster as if to make up for the pause.

“Dean,” he said, his voice low and gravelly and if Dean had to admit, incredibly sexy, “If you want me to stay, then I _want_ to stay.” They locked eyes for a brief moment, communicating everything and yet nothing at the same time, before relief overcame Dean and he slowly let go and dropped his hands from Cas’s shoulders. Cas did the same with his own hand and lowered it from Dean’s face, making Dean miss it’s warmth and wishing it was still there.

As if on cue, the roar of the Impala’s engine grew louder outside signaling Sam’s return.

Well, Sam had been right about Cas, but the tree was up and the angel was still there with the knowledge that Dean wanted him there as much as Sammy. So, Sam could just shut up about it because he did what he said and he wasn’t his dad for Christ’s sake.

***

Sam wasn’t quite sure what to expect when he returned to the motel room. He secretly hoped his brother had stopped being a pansy and had just sucked it up and told Cas that he loved him (Sam had definitively determined now that Dean was in fact in love with the angel, but he just was either too stupid or stubborn to know it), but knowing his brother as well as he did, he figured that was a highly unlikely result. All he was really wanting was to open the door and find two of the people he loved the most there and happy to be with each other.

He’d even driven around the block a few times and took his time at the store finding eggnog and pie just to give Dean and Cas time. Well mainly Dean. Sam knew how long it’d take his brother to admit something even remotely resembling feelings to someone.

As it turned out, all of Sam’s prayers had been answered, for when he opened the door, he found the two of them smiling and swaying to the Christmas music playing as they hung ornaments on the—

“Good, God, what is that?”

Dean and Cas both turned around to see the look on Sam’s face as he stood completely aghast at the atrocity of a Christmas tree before him.

“That, little brother, is our beautiful Christmas tree.” Sam still hadn’t moved, his mouth agape and his body frozen in shock. “Hey, you’re the one that grabbed it. It kind of grows on you after a while.” Cas slightly shook his head in disagreement with that statement, but he didn’t say anything.

“Well… I guess it’s better than nothing.” Sam set the bags and the keys on the table and walked closer to the thing to inspect it further. “After this is all over, can we please torch this so no one else has to see it?” asked Sam, spinning around to face Dean.

“God, yes. We’ll put this sucker out of its misery. Promise,” Dean said with a smile. Castiel, too, smiled at this comment.

And with that decided, Dean and Cas continued hanging ornaments while Sam poured all three of them a cup of eggnog. After handing them their drinks, which Dean grinned at since he could smell that it was the good kind, Sam joined the decorating, taking off a few and placing them on other branches since Cas tended to stick them all in one spot.

It was a pretty picture; the three of them singing Christmas tunes, drinks in hand, and laughing as they trimmed the tree—a pretty, white trash Norman Rockwell picture.

*** 

A couple hours had passed since they’d finished decorating their motel. Garland hung above the front door and the door to the bathroom, three tiny stockings dangled from the dresser, and their wonderfully hideous tree already had a few newspaper wrapped gifts below it. The 1st of two cartons of eggnog was all gone, and there was only a tiny piece of pie left, which Dean had already claimed for later. Sam had fallen asleep on one of the beds as soon as he had finished his piece of pie, leaving Dean and Cas relatively alone on the couch watching TV.

They had been watching some game, but to be honest neither was really watching. It was a small couch and all three of them had squeezed in together while they were eating the pie, Cas sandwiched between the Winchesters. The older Winchester didn’t notice at all how close he was to the angel. Nope, not at all.

But once Sam had gotten up to go lay down, Castiel had not moved over to spread out. Instead he stayed right next to Dean, their legs continued to be pressed next to each other. Granted he could have said something; could have told the angel to give him some room, but he didn’t. He didn’t say a damn word—just relaxed a little more and nonchalantly put his arm on the back of the couch behind Cas. Having him so near was comforting and warm and he liked it.

So as Sam snored, Dean got a little more comfortable with his, yeah, he was his, angel, enough so that he too started dozing off, finally resting his head on Cas’s shoulder. And Castiel, even though he didn’t need it, laid his head to rest on Dean’s and sat quietly, happy and content, waiting for his favorite humans to wake up. He was glad he had come to Sam’s call after all. He couldn’t imagine wanting to be anywhere else than right there with Dean.

*** 

With a grumble of his stomach, Dean woke up from his nap. He sleepily lifted his head from where it was perched on someone’s shoulder. Wait had he fallen asleep on Cas? How long had he been like that? He glanced over to Castiel, who seemed unphased by the fact that the hunter had slept on him. He was staring straight ahead in deep concentration on whatever show was playing on the television.

Well if he was going to be like that, then so would Dean. Nothing weird happened; people sleep on other people’s shoulders all the time. It’s completely normal. They were best friends; they could do things like this and not have it be awkward at all.  Not to mention that that might have been the best nap Dean had ever had, but that had nothing to do with who had been next to him the whole time. Right?

Dean subtly stretched and yawned, standing up from the couch. He made his way over to the bathroom only to catch the smirk on Sam’s face as he sat at the table staring at his laptop. Dean almost said something, feeling like he needed to defend himself from what Sam was grinning at—obviously something to do with him using an angel for a pillow—but it wasn’t worth it and he had to pee.

Yes, Sam had seen the two potential lovebirds on the couch when he had woke up, but he wasn’t smiling at that despite what Dean had thought. No, he had used that time to take care of his present for his brother. Now all he had to do was wait until he saw it.

Also being the good, giving brother that he was, he had also ran out and gotten them some food not laced with artificial sugar because he knew Dean always woke up hungry. Someone should really give him a medal. He was the best brother.

Once Dean had emerged from the bathroom, he pounced on the food that Sam had brought. With a mouthful of burger, “Thanks, Sammy. You’re the best.”

“I know. And you’re welcome,” replied Sam not even looking up from his laptop. Dean still hadn’t noticed anything different in their room, and really with him stuffing his face he wasn’t going to. Sam’s only hope would be Cas; he just had to subtly call attention to it or at least shove them in the right direction.

He also didn’t actually want to be present when they did discover his gift.

Castiel turned the TV off and came over to stand next to Dean who had already inhaled his burger and was eating the last few fries.

“When is it customary to open gifts?” asked Castiel, who despite addressing the question to both brothers was instead focused on Dean’s lips around the straw of his drink. And yes, Dean noticed.

“We can open ‘em now if you want.” Sam slammed his laptop shut and then looked in the direction of his present, hoping Cas would follow his gaze. No such luck since he was apparently too focused on his brother’s face. Ugh those two were going to be the bane of his existence if something didn’t happen.

“That’s fine by me,” said Dean, clearing his throat in nervousness after being under so much scrutiny under Castiel’s gaze. If Cas looked at his lips any longer, he could not be held responsible for what he would do with those lips.

Wow, his thoughts today. He was going to need some more eggnog. He went to their mini fridge to pour himself another cup.

“Uh, I’m going to go get some ice first.” Sam reached past Dean for the ice bucket on top of the fridge ignoring Dean’s questioning look of why he all of the sudden needed ice. “I’ll be right back,” he said to them both as he opened the door. Dean didn’t bother turning around just waved him off as he took a sip of the sweet alcohol lined eggnog. Cas, however, looked at Sam and nodded at him, but then suddenly furrowed his brow as Sam was gesturing to him.

Sam mouthed “Look up,” as he pointed at a spot on the ceiling just behind Castiel. Cas, however, didn’t really understand what he was doing.

“What?” Cas said, not picking up the fact that Sam hadn’t been speaking out loud for a reason. Dean looked back at him, his eyebrows raised.

Exasperated, Sam sighed, said, “Nothing. Never mind,” and then shut the door behind him.

“What a weirdo,” Dean said shaking his head.  He strode over to the tree and squatted down gathering the presents from underneath it while Cas still stood staring at the door wondering what Sam had been going on about.

Just as quickly as he had left, Sam had returned with a bucketful of ice and a small frown knowing Cas hadn’t quite understood his signals. He set the bucket down on the table and joined Dean by the tree, Castiel following behind him.

The three of them gathered around near their presents that Dean had already divided up.  They ripped through their wrapping all at once, Cas only hesitating briefly as he waited to see what the brothers would do. Each held up their unwrapped presents, thanking the giver.

Sam seemed to really appreciate his plaid shirt from Dean and was pleasantly surprised by Castiel’s gift of a pocket knife. Dean enjoyed Sam’s (backup) gift of Star Trek shot glasses, and truly touched by Cas’s present of a travel toolkit, one he’d been needing so he could repair Baby while on the go since his old one had lost a few pieces, and a paperback Vonnegut novel. Castiel thanked Dean for the cologne, although unsure when he’d make use of it, and Sam for the tie, despite not understanding why the other two thought it was so funny.

“You gotta put it on,” shouted Sam through giggles.

“I don’t see why—“

“Please, Cas? I want to see how it looks on you.”

Castiel pulled at the knot of his own blue tie and removed it, which Dean couldn’t help but find hot and imagine him continuing to remove other things. _No, Dean. Stop._ Then Cas began tying the Christmas one around his neck, with no help from Dean unfortunately. Obligingly, Castiel stood up with his new tie looking down at the brothers for their approval.

“That’s great. Oh, wait…” exclaimed Sam scrambling for the Santa hat that was resting on the night stand. He shoved it on the angel’s head and took a step back to admire him.

“There, now it’s perfect. What do you think?” asked Sam turning back to Dean who hadn’t been able to take his eyes off of Castiel ever since he had removed his old tie.

“Huh? Yeah. The tie looks good on you, Cas. And the hat.” The corner of Dean’s mouth turned up; he was glad he had bought it. A dollar well spent in his opinion.

“I gotta take a picture. Hold on, let me get my phone,” Sam sauntered over to the bathroom where he had been charging his phone. He was about to come right back out, but then he heard Castiel ask Dean a question and stopped himself. His present for Dean was about to be delivered. He could wait to take the picture.

“What is that?” asked Castiel looking up at an odd decoration full of leaves and berries hanging from the ceiling above where he was standing. Dean, his eggnog in hand, followed the angel’s gaze up to the mistletoe he was pointing at. Where had that come from? It hadn’t been in the bags of decorations they had put up. He would have remembered freakin’ mistletoe.

But before Dean could think more about how the plant had appeared in their motel room, he had already set his cup on the nightstand and was striding over to stand beneath it with Castiel.

And in the next second there he was. Face to face with the angel, his heart racing, and with just one thought in his mind. He slowly raised his hand and gently placed his palm against Cas’s cheek as the angel had done to him earlier. Only this time instead of staring into each other’s eyes, he started leaning forward bringing Castiel’s face closer to his own.

Cas’s breath hitched a bit with the closeness of their lips, and Dean looked into his eyes as if to both ask permission and reassure him. He wasn’t backing away, so Dean took that as a green light and closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together. They closed their eyes as they kissed, both enjoying the feel of each other’s soft lips. It was pure and chaste, and perfect. It was exactly how Dean imagined it would be, and it was something he could get used to doing all the time. All the tension and nervousness that had been apparent between them dissipated.

Sam walked out just then and smiled. “Finally.”

Dean quickly released Cas and straightened up but not taking a step back from the angel. Sam had already seen them kiss, why try to pretend he didn’t want to always be standing as close to the trenchcoat-clad dude as possible?

“What do you mean ‘finally’?” asked Dean just now registering what Sam had said.

With a huge grin, Sam replied, “I was wondering when you were going to find my present.”

Dean’s eyes widened, “You put that up?”

“Duh. Also, ‘finally’ cause you guys kissed. You’ve been killing me with all this sexual tension for weeks now.”

Dean’s eyes were as big as saucers now, and his jaw was practically to the floor. He didn’t know if he should give his brother a hug and thank him or punch him in his stupid face. Opting for neither, he just rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged.

“I still don’t know what this is,” said Castiel pointing up to the weed.

Sam laughed, “I’m sure Dean would be happy to explain it to you. Wouldn’t you?” Sam wiggled his eyebrows at his brother, grinning from ear to ear. He was being pretty smug about this like he was some kind of matchmaker. He probably did deserved to be punched in the face.

“Yeah, of course, _Sam_. After I have a beer.”

“We’re out,” said Sam, again with a mischievous grin as if he had purposefully planned them running out of beer.

Dean gave a stern face at Sam and took a hold of Castiel’s arm and started dragging him towards the door. “Come on, Cas. Let’s get some beer. I’ll explain on the way.”

“You two kids have fun! Don’t stay out too late!” teased Sam calling after them both. Dean swiped the keys off the table and pushed Castiel out the door. Then he stuck his tongue out at Sam and slammed the door behind him.

Sam might have deserved a punch, but he had got Dean to confess, in a way, his feelings to Cas. Feelings that he was pretty sure the angel shared. (It hadn’t been him doing all the kissing in that moment, that’s for damn sure.) And while this was all new to them both, he was pretty sure the angel was willing to go with him anywhere, just as he always had. Dean was happy and excited for the first time in a very long while, and it was all because his stupid little brother had pushed him in the right direction.

Damn, that kid needed a medal. He really was the best brother ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this after seeing [fanart by Kumagorochan on Deviant Art](http://kumagorochan.deviantart.com/art/Supernatural-Christmas-Card-for-Miggu-275649579). It ended up being longer than I thought it would, but hopefully you guys enjoy it! Thanks to angelwingsandthings and heartandsoul_sonicboom for being my betas!
> 
> Also, I might be inclined to write an epilogue of um *cough* sexy timez *cough* but I haven't written it yet. It was just a suggestion, and now it's in my head so I might end up writing it.


End file.
